The instant invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more specifically it relates to a liquid chlorine injection line cleaner which provides a built-in mechanism to keep a liquid chlorine metering pump line clear to a water main line.
There are available various conventional plumbing fixtures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.